


Remember Me

by Rin_1224



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_1224/pseuds/Rin_1224
Summary: Aiba invites Ohno over to watch a movie and it ends up hitting too close to home.Written for #TennenWeek Day 6: Tears.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Aiba's movie recommendations to Ohno in TV Life at the end of February this year. The list included "Coco" (called Remember Me in Japan) and "A Star is Born". 
> 
> Also taking heavy inspiration from the lyrics of "Remember Me" from "Coco". 
> 
> I don't enjoy putting disclaimers before stories (even though I often do lol) but I think this time it's important. It's a really emotional time to be an Arashi fan right now, and this story leans very hard into those feelings. Just so you know.

“I still have so much to learn,” Aiba said, impressed. Ohno was at Aiba’s house today, and they had cleaned and sliced the fish he had caught in the morning to make their own sushi rolls.

“Aiba-chan has improved so much though. You’re catching up to me!” Ohno praised. “You prepare fish often on your show, right? It really shows!”

"No no, I could never catch up to you, but I’m doing my best!” Aiba said, shaking his head.

They quickly cleaned up the mess in the kitchen before taking their sushi rolls and beers to the living room.

“I’m so glad you’ve been watching movies a lot recently. It’s nice to have a movie buddy,” Aiba said, mouth full of his sushi roll. It was their first time doing this, and Aiba hoped that it would be something they could start doing regularly.

“Are you sure it’s okay to watch this one? You’ve already seen it,” Ohno asked, holding the DVD case.

“I recommended it to you so it’s fine. It’s a great one!!” Aiba bounced a little in his seat excitedly as he put the movie on.

  
The opening credits of “Coco” began, and they settled into the couch, munching on their sushi rolls quietly. Aiba reached over and set a tissue box in the middle of the table. Ohno raised a brow.

“Trust me, you’ll need it,” Aiba whispered.

Ohno was mesmerized by the beautiful colors in the movie and the music - the music was just so good. Aiba glanced over every now and then and couldn’t help but smiling at Ohno’s expressions as he tried to take everything in. Ohno laughed at the characters’ antics and hummed along when he figured out the melody of the songs. When the villain revealed himself, Ohno reached out instinctively to grab Aiba’s arm, wide-eyed.

Aiba took the opportunity to scoot closer so Ohno’s head was right up against his shoulder and he took Ohno’s hand and squeezed gently.

The tears came soon after, and Aiba put the tissue box on his lap for better access for both of them. It had been a while since he had seen this movie so he forgot how hard the emotional scenes hit him and he found himself crying quite a bit but Ohno was another story. Ohno was straight up sobbing and Aiba’s jacket sleeve was getting soaked by his tears. He had known that this was the type of movie to make Riida cry but he wasn’t expecting this much. 

“Riida,” Aiba said softly, putting his arms around the crying man.

“His...family...,” Ohno managed to choke out between sobs.

“I know, I know,” Aiba murmured as he rubbed Ohno’s back.

  
They stayed cuddled together way past the end credits. Aiba discreetly reached for the remote to turn off the tv. Ohno had calmed down quite a bit and was quietly resting his head on Aiba’s shoulder.

“Do you think that’s really true, that’s how it is in the afterlife?” Ohno asked quietly. “You get reunited with your family members as long as people in this life remember you?”

“That would be lovely, wouldn’t it?” Aiba said and smiled softly when he felt Ohno nod. “That’s why it’s important to keep photos of our loved ones up, right?”

“Will...will they remember me?” Ohno asked really softly.

“Riida, I think...no I know that a lot of people will remember you,” Aiba said confidently. “That’s the kind of group we’ve been aiming for, right? A group that everyone will remember.”

Ohno shook his head. “No, I mean...not when I die but like…”

Aiba got really still. “Riida?”  

“Like...you’ll all be on tv a lot so...but…”

Aiba swallowed his breath. Riida was talking about the break.

Ohno continued, hesitating but knowing there was no going back now. “I know it’s not fair of me to say this...since I started this whole thing...and I’m the one who wanted the break...but like...sometimes I wonder...will people forget me? Like out of sight out of mind? And then sometimes...sometimes...I wonder if you guys will be super busy and will stop thinking about me too...but I guess that’s just me thinking too much, right?” He finished with a shaky laugh. He was afraid to look at Aiba and was about to open his mouth to blame the movie and the alcohol.

But before he could say anything, he felt something wet hit his cheek. And then again and again.

Aiba was crying.

He panicked, pulling away. “Wait, Aiba-chan, I didn’t mean to make you cry. I was just rambling. It didn’t mean anything! I’m so sorry,” Ohno apologized, rushing through his words, but one look at Aiba’s face caused his expression to crumple. “Wait….wait…don’t do this...I’m going to cry again too Aiba-chan…”

“Too late,” Aiba sniffled, seeing the fresh stream of tears coursing down Ohno’s face. “Come here.”

At Aiba’s invitation, Ohno buried his face in Aiba’s chest, clinging to him tightly as they both cried together. Aiba’s arms squeezed tightly around him, as if afraid he’d slip away. As much as Ohno had been trying to hide it and as much Arashi reassured him again and again that they were making this decision together, Aiba knew that there was a part of Ohno that felt guilty and that guilt was crushing him inside. But to know that Ohno was worried that people would forget about him, including the members? It broke his heart.

They cried until their tears were completely spent and they were slumped together, exhausted.

Aiba pulled back a little so he could wipe the last tears from Ohno’s eyes and hold his face in his hands.

“I will never stop thinking about you, Riida. Do you hear me? You’re an irreplaceable part of me now and you can’t get rid of that, no matter how far you go. And when you get lonely, just give me a call. I’ll come flying. We can go to the bar in Ginza or have movie nights or go fishing together or go for a drive. And if we’re too far away, there’s always time for a phone call. I promise.”

Ohno nodded, eyes closed, letting the words wash over the pain in his heart. “Thank you, Aiba-chan,” he whispered.

"I know the others feel the same way. So don't ever doubt us, okay?" Aiba murmured. "We might all be in different places, but we're going through this together. You're not any less part of this journey because you won't be in the public eye." 

Ohno knew this. He knew, but it was different to have someone say it. He reached up to put his hands over Aiba's.  

"Besides, you still have to invite me over to your place. These kinds of movie nights are best on a huge screen," Aiba said, attempting to wink. Ohno laughed at the sudden humor, feeling so much lighter than before. 

"Nice try," Ohno teased and Aiba pouted. 

"I won't give up! Now that all the members have been to my house, I have to complete my goal of going to all of Arashi's houses!" Aiba threw a determined fist in the air. 

Ohno looked at Aiba, his heart just full of love for the man. How lucky he was to be in Arashi. 

Aiba caught Ohno's look and leaned down to gently kiss Ohno’s forehead before giving him another big hug. “Time for bed?”

Ohno smiled softly in return.

Things were going to be okay. And if he ever felt lonely, he knew that all he had to do was ask Aiba to say those words again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this and cried, all while listening to the Coco soundtrack. I can't post the lyrics for the song here, but please go look up the lyrics for and listen to "Remember Me". And watch the movie if you haven't. It's amazing. 
> 
> I know there are a lot of conflicting feelings about Arashi and their hiatus and what's going to happen during that time, but no matter what happens, I want to believe in their devotion to each other ♡


End file.
